Eva
|released = 13.3.0 |lethality = 75 (Maximum Efficiency) |rateoffire = 78 |capacity = 8 |attribute = |mobility = 55 (Current Mobility) |cost = Obtained from the Super Chest. Upgraded Battle Pass is required for Phoenix Season. |Level required = 2 |reskinof = Impulse Sniper Rifle |theme = Futuristic/Anime/Sci-Fi themed |number = 307 }} The Eva is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.3.0 update. Appearance It is a re-skinned version of the Impulse Sniper Rifle. Its skin theme is similar to the Pumpkin Thrower. Strategy This weapon has high damage, above-average fire rate for a Sniper, decent capacity, and a below-average Weight/Mobility. It is 1-2 headshots kill if fully upgraded. Tips * This gun has area damage, where one can shoot the players' feet and do damage. ** Despite so, you can still aim for the head to increase its Efficiency per shot. *** Pairing this with Burning Tiara, Hunter's Altar, max Sniper Cape, Halloween Mask and Elemental Module to improve the weapon's Efficiency dramatically. * This gun is not suitable for close combat since this weapon's area damage can hit you and damage you. * Its conjunction of average firerate, instant area damage, medium-high capacity and ability to headshot is capable of scoring multiple kills. ** Pair this with Jetpack and throw Singular Grenade, you can rain down shots from above. ** It could be the most useful rocket jump weapon, because you can also kill players with this, beside the Black Hole. ** As of the Gallery update, this is no longer the case as weapons were reworked. * Due to instant projectile speed, this may be an effective counter for mid range jet packs, or other Players rocket jumping. * Take advantage of "Burning" attribute, as it may finish off weakened opponent if survived the first headshot. * Obtain this rifle when you reached to Level 65, as you not need to spend anything to upgrade. Counters * Use a Wallbreak weapon while taking cover * Keep in mind that this gun's projectiles are linear, not homing. So using a Jetpack may prove to be very useful against these users. * This gun has a burning effect, but the Cyber Santa Avatar will forestall that. * Flamethrower weapons like the Frozen Dragon and Gas Launcher Up1 can easily defeat its users. * Using Melee weapons may also prove effective against it, since the Eva is a mid/long range weapon. * Using Eva yourself as a last ditch effort if all else failed. Recommended Maps Sniper Forts. Equipment Setups Have a fast firing weapon, for any close-quarters encounters. Changelog 13.3.0 Initial release Trivia * This weapon's explosion blasts looks similar to the explosion from the projectiles of the Solar Power Cannon (PG3D). * This, the Sharp Snowflake, Swarmer, and Last Samurai are the only weapons to be exclusive to the Event Chest. * However, in the 15.2.2 update this is no longer the case, as Eva can be earned through the Battle Pass along with Firestarter, Napalm Cannon, Heart of Volcano, and formerly, Swarmer, which was removed completely from the game. * Like the Impulse Sniper rifle, it is based from the Mk14 Enhance Battle Rifle. * It is the only Sniper to be available through the Battle Pass Phoenix Order event. * Even though the weapon description does not mention a scope, it does feature a 10X scope. This is usually due to the fact that there existed the limit of up to 3 attributes being displayed. * It has the shortest name of any other weapon in the game. ** Eva is a real name. This weapon is the second weapon having a real name, after the Frank Sheepone. *** Unlike the Frank Sheepone though, Eva is a reference to Evangelion Unit-01, from Neon Genesis Evangelion. * Even though it has a Halloween theme, it was created 4 months after Halloween. * In an unknown update, this rifle gained an ability to headshot. * In the 15.2.0 update, this weapon received a buff where its efficiency has been changed to 32. * In 16.7, this weapons rocket jump was removed along with the Black Hole (Weapon). Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Area Damage Category:Burning Category:Super Chest Category:Themed Category:Scoped Category:Remodel Category:Single Shots Category:Mythical